Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Alice is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, like a flower blooming in spring sunlight. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends. She is childhood friends with Mana and Rikka, and used to attend the same elementary school as the two. However, she now attends a private middle girls' school, Nanatsu Hashi Academy, instead. History TBA Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Alice's childhood friends. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Rikka is another one of Alice's childhood friends. Cure Rosetta '"Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!" "陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！！" "Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta!" Attacks Cure Rosetta's main defense is Rosetta Wall, with the incantation . Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are just darker orange. Her casual costume consists of white lace dress with two yellow streaks, yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, dark yellow hosiery and dark grey slippers. Cure Rosetta is yellow, with brown/orange eyes and orange hair. Her hairstyle resembles a straight version of Luminous' style; twin tails and large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head, like Dream. Her costume resembles Echo's, with white sleeves like Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is no ribbon at her chest, but an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons at her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on either side. Although her costume is yellow, the dominant color is white, and is not midriff-baring . Etymology Yotsuba (四葉) - Yotsuba (四葉) means "clover". Alice (ありす) - Alice is probably a tribute to the main character of the same name from Lewis Carroll's fairy tale, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Trivia *One of the schools featured in Fresh Pretty Cure! is the Public Yotsuba Junior High School, and the clover is a recurring theme in Fresh! as well. *Alice is the one of the few Cures not to have a traditional Japanese name. The other few being Karen, Love, Erika, and Siren (Ellen). *The top of Cure Rosetta's pigtails look similar to Lance's bear-like ears, as he is a bear-like fairy mascot and is Rosetta's transformation partner. *Cure Rosetta's costume as a Cure looks similar to Cure Echo's costume. *Her Cure name (Italian) is the second that is not in English. The first is Cure Rouge's name (French). *Cure Rosetta's costume is the most different from her counterparts (that have similar costume), after Cure Passion , Cure Moonlight, and Cure Muse Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile2.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) rose.profasahi.png|Cure Rosetta Official Profile (TV Asahi) Rosettatop.jpg|Official Header Stance Screenshoots 63695 467833386586808 1849349199 n.jpg|Yotsuba Alice 388224 609600349053629 734437248 n.jpg|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Previews CureRosettabeta1.jpg|Rosetta Concept Art Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure